Dragonball NA
by King Vegeta
Summary: A Dragonball Epic set 500 years after Dragonball GT. Don't worry, Piccolo and Dende are still around ;-).
1. A New Beginning

---=* A few notes about this fanfic...this is going to be unusual compared to my others. It will not be a humorous tale about the many shortcoming and hilarious personality traits of the many Dragonball characters. This will be my serious fanfic...I will put it out in chapters, and it will chronicle life 500 years after Dragonball GT takes place. I will introduce new characters and new storylines. Sue me if you want, but don't steal my ideas...anyway, enjoy my Dragonball Epic...I call it Dragonball NA (New Adventures) *=---   
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
500 years after the Z warriors bravely fought the Evil Shenlong...Earth remains calm under the careful watch of Dende, and the Namek warrior Piccolo. 100 years after the time of Evil Shenlong, Saiyans began to emerge from various parts of the galaxy. Thought to be the descendants of Saiyans that were sent as children to destroy planets throughout the galaxy before their homeworld was destroyed, these Saiyans found each other and founded a new Planet Vegeta. Since then the planets has grown in population, and they have begun their old practices of destruction and chaos once again. Piccolo had encountered one of these Saiyans 10 years ago and defeated him with ease. Piccolo may be getting old by Namekian terms, but he is still a formidable warrior, and far more powerful than any common Saiyan.   
  
Because of the growing number of Saiyans in the universe, Dende has taken it upon himself to learn to be a warrior. He is still young by Namekian terms and could be Earth's strongest line of defense should something happen to Piccolo. Sadly, the bloodlines of Vegeta and Goku have run so thin, that their descendants don't have enough Saiyan blood to ever attain the power level of a Super Saiyan. There are only two of those descendants left...interestingly enough by the names of Gohan and Goten (they became popular names within their families)...both are descendants of Goku. Gohan is 20 and Goten is 18...they have been training with Piccolo and Dende since they were old enough to fight, just as their ancestors had. Gohan and Goten are brothers. Their father was killed by aforementioned Saiyan that Piccolo had defeated. Piccolo, Dende, Gohan, and Goten became Earth's only line of defense against the impending Saiyan threat...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young man, by the name of Rekka, drives his car to a deserted area outside of the city where he lives. He has gone there to contemplate the odd things that have been happening to him over the past 5 years of his life. At the age of 18, Rekka has been experiencing weird sensations. The other day, he was hit by a speeding car and walked away unscathed. And the day after, a burst of energy seemed to come from his hand and blow up a nearby tree. He was unsure of what was happening. He knew that there was some kind of energy coming to a boiling point inside of him. He could feel it all his life. He knew why he was here. He was here to release that energy for the first time in his life.   
  
Rekka reached deep inside himself and tried to release that energy that he felt. He concentrated harder than he ever had, and finally...it happened...a wave of energy went over his body. Rekka looks over in the sideview mirror of his car...there was a glowing aura about him. He concentrated on a nearby rock. A ki blast shot from his hand and blew it up. It had happened. Rekka had found his inner power at last.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---=* To be continued in Chapter 2: First Contact *=---  
  



	2. First Contact

Chapter 2: First Contact  
  
Back at Dende's place, Goten and Gohan stopped their training suddenly. They knew Piccolo and Dende had also sensed the energy down below. Piccolo was the first to speak.  
  
"I sense a power down below. It is nowhere near any of ours, but it has great potential. This is a rare find in a human. That must be why they realized their power before being taught to. Someone must greet this young boy and bring him here. He needs training...he needs to learn how to control his new power. He could be the extra bit of fighting power we need when Saiyans eventually do land on Earth again.", Piccolo says in his usual deadpan manner.  
  
"Gohan, Goten...you two go down to the planet, find this boy, and bring him here. I would go myself, but my appearance may be too frightening for him.", Dende says.  
  
Goten and Gohan then jump off and fly in the direction of where they felt the energy. They landed behind Rekka and approached him. Rekka was still glowing with energy...it was an unusual sensation, and it was becoming much easier to maintain his power.  
  
"You must be the one whose energy we felt.", Goten said.   
  
Rekka looked back at the two brothers. "Who are you? How did you get here? We're in the middle of the desert."  
  
"We can help you understand your power.", Gohan interjects. "Come with us to Dende's place and you will learn all you need to know."  
  
"I don't know about this...", Rekka says.  
  
"Don't you want to know how to control your power?", Goten says.  
  
"I just realized this power...how could you two possibly know about it already?", Rekka asks.  
  
"Because at one point, we realized ours as well.", Gohan says.  
  
"We're a lot like you. We can teach you how to understand and control your power.", Goten adds.  
  
"Well...alright...I will go with you...but only because I'm curious.", Rekka says uneasily.  
  
Gohan and Goten each grab one of his arms, and then much to Rekka's surprise, fly him to Dende's place.   
  
Rekka takes a look over the edge, and then looks to Goten and Gohan. "How did you do that? How do you fly."  
  
"You will be shown how to as well in due time.", Dende says.  
  
Rekka looks over at Dende and Piccolo. "What are you guys?"  
  
"We are Nameks.", Dende replies.   
  
"Well, that's good enough for me, I suppose...", Rekka replies. "This is a lot to take in."  
  
"Rest, young human...for tomorrow, your training begins.", Dende says.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---=* To be continued in Chapter 3: The Training Begins *=---  
  



	3. The Training Begins

Chapter 3: The Training Begins  
  
Rekka awoke the next day to see a very stoic Dende standing next to his bed.  
  
"You're up early...", Rekka says.  
  
"I do not require sleep.", replies Dende.  
  
"Must be nice."  
  
"Come along, Rekka...it is time to begin your training."  
  
Rekka steps outside. Piccolo, Goten, and Gohan are already there.  
  
"The first thing you need to do is learn to fly."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Focus your energy, Rekka...do what you did yesterday...and use it...let it lift you into the air...", Dende says.  
  
Rekka concentrates as hard as he can, and managed to hover above the floor. Then he loses balance and falls.  
  
"Good work...just needs a little practice...", Dende points out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three days have passed. Rekka has quickly caught on to flying, and Gohan and Goten have already shown him all of the fighting techniques passed onto them by their warrior ancestors, such as the KameHameHa Wave. Dende also taught him some of the moves he had learned from Piccolo. Rekka took well to fighting...better than any of them expected. He had managed to beat Goten, Gohan, and even Dende in battle. His power level had greatly increased since they first met him, and he was turning out to be quite a fighter.  
  
Piccolo then steps out of his room. "You're very confident. A little too confident...that can be a dangerous trait. You may have been able to successfully fight humans and a fairly skilled Namek, but you have no idea what I can do."  
  
"No offense, but you are getting old, Piccolo...sure you're up to battling anymore?", Rekka says with confidence.  
  
"Is that a challenge?", Piccolo asks...arching his eyebrow ridge.  
  
"Yes, it is.", says Rekka. "I want to see if you're really as tough as you think you are.  
  
"So be it.", says Piccolo. He grabs his hat, throws it to the left. He grabs his cape, throws it to the right. Both heavy articles of clothing land with a large clank against the floor.  
  
Rekka stands ready for battle. Before he can even make a move, Piccolo is behind him. Rekka gets kicked off the edge of the tower. He rights himself and fires a ki blast at Piccolo. He easily knocked the blast away and then fires one of his own. It hits dead on and Rekka crashes into the rocks down below. A little bruised up, Rekka wipes the blood from his mouth and looks up at Piccolo.  
  
"Tougher than you thought, human?"  
  
"Just you wait, Piccolo...", Rekka says with a grin. He holds his hands together and pulls them to his back. "Kaaaaaaaaa.......meeeeeeeeeee.......haaaaaaaaaa.... ...meeeeeeeeeeeeeee......HA!"  
  
The KameHameHa blasted up at Piccolo, and was easily dodged.  
  
"Did you really think I would not be able to dodge such a move?", Piccolo asked.  
  
"I knew you would dodge it.", says Rekka calmly.  
  
"Then why did you fire it?"   
  
"You really want to know, Piccolo?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Look behind you.", Rekka says with a small grin.  
  
Piccolo turns his head around, and before he can react, a huge section of cliff that was behind him falls on top of him. Piccolo blasts his way through it and floats out of the rock.   
  
"I see you have some skill in battle I was unaware of...good job...", Piccolo says.  
  
"Thank you.", Rekka says as they both fly back up to Dende's place.  
  
Piccolo was about to head back to his room, when he turned around suddenly and looked to the sky.  
  
"What is it, Piccolo?", yells Goten.  
  
"They're coming..."  
  
"Who's coming?", asks Rekka.  
  
"Saiyans...four of them.", says Piccolo.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm never wrong about such things. It won't be long before they arrive.", says Piccolo.  
  
"I sense them too...", Dende says. "Their power is great, but Piccolo's is greater...I'm afraid the rest of us wouldn't be able to hold our own."  
  
"I will go.", Piccolo says as he pockets some senzu beans. "Rekka and Dende will accompany me. Gohan, Goten...take care of Dende's place."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---=* To be continued in Chapter 4: The Saiyans Arrive *=---  



	4. The Saiyans Arrive

Chapter 4: The Saiyans Arrive  
  
Piccolo led Dende and Rekka to a desert several hundred miles away.   
  
"So what now?", Rekka asks.  
  
"Now...we wait.", Piccolo replies. "I won't lie to you...Saiyans are the strongest fighters in the known universe, and many of them, in theory, possess the potential to reach levels of power so high that they could easily destroy every planet in this Galaxy."  
  
"Every time a Saiyan is defeated and lives, they come back stronger the next time around. They only way to defeat these Saiyans will be to destroy them...do you have objections to that, Rekka?", Dende asks.  
  
"Since I have to...I will kill them.", Rekka replies calmly.  
  
Piccolo looked over in surprise as Goten and Gohan landed nearby. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We've been training since we were little for this moment. We're not going to back down...", Gohan says.  
  
"I hope you know what you're getting into...but if you think you do...you are welcome to stay and fight.", Dende says. "Can you sense their power levels better yet, Piccolo?"  
  
"Yes, I can. This will be a tough battle for the rest of you. Stick behind me if you can."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two hours pass, and the Saiyan space-pod is almost in Earth's atmosphere. The five warriors wait patiently for their foes to arrive. All of a sudden, they see a bright flash in the sky.  
  
"Here they come...", Rekka says.  
  
The pod crashes into the land several hundred yards away, creating a large, smoking crater. The hatch slowly opened, and four Saiyans stepped out.   
  
The largest one, and apparently the leader, walked toward the five warriors waiting for them. "I see we have a welcoming committee. Greetings! I am Rassok, and these are my colleagues...", he says as he motions to two smaller male Saiyans and a young female one. "We're here to destroy this planet."  
  
Piccolo walks forward. "We can't allow that."  
  
"Ah, yes...two Nameks and three human children...we're quite frightened...", one of the other two male Saiyans said.   
  
The other one chimes in. "Yeah, what are you going to do, kick our shins?!", he says with a hardy laugh.  
  
"I'll be in the pod...tell me when you are finished with them...", said the young female Saiyan.   
  
"What's the matter?", says Piccolo with a grin. "Is she afraid to fight?"  
  
"She is my daughter!", snaps Rassok. "She sometimes comes on my missions and fights if needed. She is quite skilled."  
  
Piccolo grins. "Too bad...she'll have to see her father die at such a young age..."  
  
Rassok was a bit taken aback by the comment. "Time to get underway...I will take care of this Namek...you take the others."  
  
Rassok lunges at Piccolo. Much to Rassok's surprise, Piccolo dodges and knees him in the back. Rassok gets angry and takes another lunge, but finds his face hitting the ground faster than he can react.  
  
"Namek! How can you be this strong? It does not make sense!"  
  
"I eat my vitamins...", Piccolo says with a grin.  
  
All of a sudden, a look of horror goes over Piccolo's face. "NO! Not now!", he screams.  
  
Dende knew what it was. Piccolo had a reoccurring health problem that saps his energy and causes him to become weak. Dende quickly left the battle with the other two Saiyans and flew Piccolo over to the side. Seeing that Rassok was not being fought any longer, Rekka attack him from behind with a ki blast. Rassok was surprised, but the ki blast didn't do much. Rassok turned around and punched Rekka. Rekka went flying into a nearby rock.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan and Goten were managing to hold their own against the other two Saiyans, but they both knew that they would tire out before the pure Saiyans did.  
  
Rassok then looks over at the ailing Piccolo. "Time for the Namek to die!", he yells as he charges up a large attack and releases it at Piccolo.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!", yells Rekka, as he quickly jumps in-between Piccolo and Rassok and takes the full brunt of the blast.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---=* To be continued in Chapter 5: Astonishing Revelation. *=---  
  
  
  



	5. Astonishing Revelation

Chapter 5: Astonishing Revelation  
  
Rekka was on the ground, in the most incredible pain of his life. He had never felt anything like it before. He felt paralyzed, like he couldn't move...but he knew he had to...otherwise the Saiyans would win. He forced himself to stand up, and screamed loudly as he did it. The pain was almost unbearable. The female Saiyan had been watching from the space-pod...she was astounded that anyone could get up from a blast like that. Rekka got to his feet, much to the amazement of Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Dende, and the Saiyans. He tried not to let on that he was barely on his feet.   
  
"You're resilient...I'll give you that.", Rassok said with a grin, preparing for another blast. "But I can tell you're badly hurt...you won't be able to stand in the way of my next blast..."  
  
Rekka looked behind him, to see a scared Dende and a helpless Piccolo, and then to his right to see Goten and Gohan begin to weaken from their battle with the other two Saiyans, and finally at Rassok, who was preparing to kill him.   
  
Rekka could feel his entire being flooding with pure anger. It made him forget his injuries. It was all-consuming...he couldn't stop it...it was becoming out of control. He yelled out. "YOU WON'T KILL THIS PLANET! I REFUSE TO LET YOU!", he screams as he clutches the size of his head. Something was happening. Something big...he could feel his anger beginning to manifest itself as power. He could feel himself getting stronger, his injuries healing...  
  
Everyone around him looked on in awe and surprise. Not only was there a sharp increase in Rekka's power, but his hair was beginning to flicker from it's usual black to a bright blonde...his black eyes began to flicker green, and a golden wave of energy began to surround his body. Goten and Gohan had no idea what was happening...but Piccolo and Dende knew what this meant. Rekka's hair finally turns completely blonde, and his eyes completely green. Rassok and the Saiyans were in shock...they had no idea that Rekka was a Saiyan, let alone one of the legendary Super Saiyans.  
  
Rekka's transformation was finally complete. He turned to face Rassok, who fires off the energy blast he had been charging. Rekka knocks it away with little effort. Desperate, Rassok lunges at Rekka, only to meet with a fist to the gut.   
  
Rekka puts his hand on Rassok's chest. "Farewell.", he says as an energy blast rips through Rassok, killing him on contact.  
  
"Gohan, Goten! Get back!", Rekka yells as he charges up the KameHameHa Attack. Gohan and Goten fly back as fast as they can, and before the remaining two Saiyans could do anything, the blast from the KameHameHa Wave vaporizes them.  
  
Rekka then flies over to Piccolo and Dende. "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"He'll need to be in bed for a while...he's not as young as he used to be.", Dende replies.  
  
"Do you know what happened to me? I was barely able to stand, and then I got that surge of energy..."  
  
Dende stands. "Apparently, you are not human at all, but a Saiyan...a Super Saiyan, in fact. Just like some of Gohan and Goten's ancestors. I will explain in more detail...first we need to take Piccolo back home."  
  
"Wait!", yells a voice. It was Rassok's daughter. "Take me with you! Don't leave me alone out here!"  
  
"You came here to destroy our planet...why shouldn't we destroy you, too?", Goten shouts.  
  
"My father came here to destroy this planet. I hate going on all these stupid missions...please take me with you...", she pleads.  
  
"Alright...we will...lead her to Dende's place, Gohan.", Rekka says. "Maybe she can shed some light on where I came from. I will be right behind you with their space-pod."  
  
Everyone nods to each other. Gohan and Goten led the female Saiyan on the way to Dende's place, Dende followed closely behind with Piccolo, and Rekka was right behind them with the space-pod.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---=* To be continued in Chapter 6: Rekka's Origin. *=---  
  
  



	6. Rekka's Origin

Chapter 6: Rekka's Origin  
  
Dende, Piccolo, Goten, Gohan, Rekka, and the mysterious young female Saiyan all arrived at Dende's place. Dende took Piccolo to his room and put him in bed, while Rekka, Gohan, and Goten looked over at the young Saiyan.  
  
"What are you all looking at me for?", she asks in annoyance.  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to your hosts?", Goten yells.  
  
"Watch it, you...don't make me teach you a lesson.", she replies.  
  
"Nobody will be teaching anyone else a lesson...", Rekka interjects. "We just want some answers."  
  
"About what?", she asks.  
  
"Well...what's your name?", Rekka asks.  
  
"My name is Zucca. I don't know how you defeated those three...but it was a mistake. My father was one of the Saiyan Elite...the strongest fighters on New Vegeta. When he does not return home, they will send the strongest warrior available to search for him...perhaps even Aspar himself.", she says.  
  
"Aspar?"  
  
"Aspar is the strongest Saiyan on the planet...head of the Saiyan Elite. He is insanely powerful. I've seen him level entire worlds single-handedly under the orders of the King.", she says.  
  
"It does not matter how strong this Aspar is. Rekka is stronger.", Dende says as he walks up to them.  
  
"How can you be certain?", Rekka asks.  
  
"You are a Saiyan, and you have attained a level that very few Saiyans can. You are a Super Saiyan, and no matter how powerful any typical Saiyan is, their power cannot compare to yours.", Dende says stoically.  
  
"A Super Saiyan? I thought that was just a fairy tale...", Zucca says.  
  
"Hardly. Vegeta, Goku and a few of their offspring were able to attain that level over 500 years ago.", Dende pointed out.  
  
"Vegeta?!", Zucca exclaims.  
  
"Yes. Vegeta, prince of the Saiyan race when the original Planet Vegeta was destroyed, resided here on Earth.", Dende says. "But enough small talk...does your ship have any information that might be useful to us?"  
  
"There is a file on on Earth...do you want to see it?", she asks.  
  
"Absolutely. It may shed some light on why I am here.", Rekka says.  
  
Zucca goes over to the space-pod and pulls out a folder. "This is our file on Earth.", she says as she opens it up. "Interesting..."  
  
"What is it?", asks Rekka.  
  
"Apparently, a Saiyan was sent as a baby to Earth to destroy it 18 years ago. You must be that child."  
  
"Is there any information about my real parents?", Rekka asks.  
  
"I'm sorry...there isn't.", she says.  
  
"Well, at least I know where I came from.", Rekka says.  
  
"So...where is my room?", Zucca asks.  
  
"Your room?", Goten yells. She had been irritating him since she arrived. "What makes you think you're staying here?"  
  
"Hey, Goten...isn't it? I will tell you what. We battle...if I win, I stay. If you win, I go back to New Vegeta. How about it?", she says with a smirk.  
  
"You're on!", he yells.  
  
The two hotheaded warriors float down to the ground, with Rekka, Dende and Gohan floating down to watch.  
  
Goten and Zucca set down opposite each other. They both power up. Goten wastes no time in releasing a barrage of ki blasts at his Saiyan opponent. She easily dodges them and belts Goten across the face. Goten doubles back, surprised at her strength, and knees her in the chest. She flips back, lands on the ground, jumps up and punches him again. Goten goes flying into a nearby rock. He gets up, determined as ever to win, and starts flinging more ki blasts at her. She dodged most of them, then releases a large energy wave at him. Surprised by the sudden attack, Goten had no time to dodge. He fell to the ground, bruised and beaten. He tried to get up, but he finally just passes out. Zucca just smiles at her victory, knowing that they all would respect her a little more now that they knew the extent of her strength.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The five warriors stood atop Dende's place. Goten had already taken a Senzu bean, so all that was hurt now was his pride. All of a sudden, Piccolo yelled out from his room. Everyone rushed in to see that he was in pain again. Piccolo opened his mouth and tried to say something.  
  
"What is it, Piccolo?", Dende asks with concern.  
  
"Another...Saiyan...approaches...great...power...", Piccolo says. He then falls back into another long sleep.  
  
Rekka walked outside and looked up. "I sense it too."  
  
Zucca also sensed it. "So they did send Aspar...".  
  
Dende speaks up. "Rekka...Zucca...go check it out. Take a couple of senzu beans with you."  
  
They both nod and take off toward the site where Aspar would be landing. They arrive and wait an hour, not saying a word to each other. All of a sudden, a space-pod crashed nearby. They both floated over and waited for whoever was inside to get out. A Saiyan male, probably around the age of 25, with short black hair and a devilish grin steps out of the space-pod alone. He stares at the two Saiyans that await him and can only grin.  
  
"Ms. Zucca...how pleasant to see you again.", the lone Saiyan said with a grin. "You are looking lovely. I see you brought a friend. I don't care who he is. Where is Rassok?"  
  
"They are dead, Aspar. I am the sole survivor of their mission.", Zucca replies.  
  
"Interesting. I do not care how they died...but now I must carry out their mission.", Aspar replied. "I must destroy Earth."  
  
"I won't be allowing you to do that.", says Rekka.  
  
"You intend to stop me, earthling?", Aspar jokes.  
  
"I do.", he replies.  
  
"So be it...you will regret this.", Aspar said with a grin.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---=* To be continued in Chapter 7: Another One? *=---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Another One?

Chapter 7: Another One?  
  
Aspar stood there, staring at Rekka, a cocky grin on his Saiyan face. "You think you will be strong enough to defeat me, earthling?"  
  
"You're welcome to try your luck.", Rekka replies.  
  
"Such insolence. Let me let you in on a little secret. I trained in my space-pod on my way here, and I learned during my training that I was destined to lead.", Aspar says. "First I will dispose of you, then I will return to Planet Vegeta and overthrow the King. No one will stand in my way. You are about to witness a power unlike any other."  
  
Zucca had figured out what was going on. "It can't be...", she says, a little shocked.  
  
"Oh, it can.", says Aspar with a grin.  
  
Aspar stands in a fighting position and begins his transformation. His eyes turn a bright green and his hair a golden blonde. Incredible power surges through his body and a golden glow surrounds him.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at Dende's place, Goten, Gohan, and Dende all suddenly sense the gigantic power level.  
  
"Is that...Rekka?", Goten asks.  
  
"No, I'm afraid it isn't.", Dende replies.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Probably that Saiyan they went to meet. We may have two Super Saiyans on our hands."  
  
Gohan shakes his fist. "This one feels stronger than Rekka. What's going to happen if this Saiyan wins?"  
  
"Then the Earth dies with Rekka...", Dende says with a rigid look on his face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Aspar's transformation is complete, he turns to Rekka.  
  
"You probably would not recognize it, being a half-witted earthling, but I am one of the Super Saiyans of legend. I am the strongest warrior in the universe, and you are about to feel the extent of my wrath...", Aspar taunts.  
  
"I know a Super Saiyan when I see one.", says Rekka with a grin.  
  
"How could you? I am the only one alive!"  
  
Rekka simply grins. He begins his own transformation. Aspar looks on in shock as Rekka transforms into a Super Saiyan as well. By this point extremely irritated by the turn of events, Aspar hurls some large ki blasts at Rekka. Rekka, surprised by Aspar's quickness, jumps back and sends off a large blast of his own. Aspar dodges it and lands a punch in Rekka's chest. Rekka quickly returns with a quick knee to Aspar. Aspar jumps back, grabs Rekka's arm, and then tosses him into the ground. Rekka jumps back up and lets loose a large ki blast right at Aspar. It hits him dead on. Aspar falls back into the ground. He doesn't stay down long. Using his legs to push off, he slams into Rekka, knocking the wind out of him. He then disappears and then reappears above Rekka, knocking him to the ground using both fists. Rekka hits the ground really hard. A large crater is made by the impact. Rekka manages to flip around to face the sky, but he is no longer able to stay in his Super Saiyan state, and regresses to his normal form.   
  
Aspar grins and floats down to where the bruised and battered Rekka is, and stands above him. "Pitiful. I can't believe a low-class Saiyan like you ever became a Super Saiyan."  
  
Rekka doesn't speak...he simply spits at Aspar.  
  
"Hmph...something I would expect from a weakling like you. I will enjoy this thoroughly.", Aspar says as he hold his hands out, ready to charge a blast.  
  
"NOOOO!!!", Zucca yells as she flies out and starts attacking Aspar.   
  
Seeing that Aspar was distracted, Rekka takes the opportunity to eat a senzu bean.  
  
Aspar easily blocks her attacks, smiling as he does. "Really, you should know by now that I am the most powerful in the universe. You have chosen the wrong side, little girl. Once I have destroyed you two, I will return to Planet Vegeta and overthrow the King himself!"  
  
"I won't let you kill him! I won't!", she screams as she continues her futile assault.   
  
Aspar yawned as he easily fended off all of her attacks. He quickly grew tired of it and smacks her aside. He then turns around, and to his amazement, Rekka was no longer in the crater. He looked around quickly.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaa.......meeeeeeeeeee......."  
  
"What the...?", Aspar asks as he tries to determine where the echoing voice is coming from.  
  
".......haaaaaaaaaaa.......meeeeeeeeeee......."  
  
He finally turns around to see Rekka standing atop a nearby cliff.  
  
"HA!", Rekka yells as the insanely powerful Kamehameha Wave hits Aspar in the chest, knocking him back into the ground, causing him to slide for quite some distance.  
  
~~That attack...it took a lot out of me...how could he have possibly done an attack like that after the beating I delivered? It's impossible! ~~  
  
Aspar struggled to his feet and jumped right into combat with Rekka. Even though the Kamehameha took a lot of fight out of Aspar, it also used up much of Rekka's energy to form the blast. Rekka fought bravely, but once again found himself crashing to the ground and having to power down from his Super Saiyan state.  
  
Aspar once again floated down and placed his hand in front of Rekka. "Prepare to die, fool.", he says with a laugh as he powers up a large blast.  
  
Before Aspar could fire his blast, and much to his amazement, a foot made contact with his face, sending him flying...   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---=* To be continued in Chapter 8: Aspar's Assailant. *=---  
  



	8. Aspar's Assailant

Chapter 8: Aspar's Assailant  
  
Aspar rubbed his face. That kick was much harder than he expected he would receive from anyone. He didn't understand how someone would have enough power to do that. As he eyes adjusted, he saw his attacker...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes earlier, at Dende's place...  
  
"This Saiyan is too strong! How will Rekka defeat him alone?!", Gohan yelled with his fists clenched. "If only Piccolo were well again..."  
  
Piccolo started screaming out from his room. Everyone rushed over to see what was wrong. They entered to see Piccolo, clutching his chest in pain, screaming.   
  
Dende looked at Piccolo, then at the others. "He is dying...there is nothing we can do...the medicine has stopped taking effect. All we can do now is wait."  
  
Gohan and Goten looked on in shock. "Piccolo...", Goten said solemnly as he recalled all the training sessions they had had together.  
  
Piccolo looked to Dende, then at Gohan and Goten...then he spoke. "Leave us!"  
  
Goten and Gohan solemnly left the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
Dende looked down at Piccolo. "What is it?"  
  
"My time has come, young Dende. I have become too old too fight...to live...", Piccolo said as he winced from the pain. "Merge with me, Dende...it is the only way that I can be of help to you now. Merge with me...so that you can save this planet from destruction!"  
  
"But...if I merge with you...the Dragonballs will cease to exist...", Dende points out.  
  
"If you don't merge with me...this planet will die at the hands of that Saiyan down there."  
  
"But how can I be certain that, in our combined form, we will be strong enough to stop him?"  
  
"You need not be certain, because I am certain. Dende...there isn't much time. Merge with me, and save this world from disaster..."  
  
"Alright.", Dende says solemnly. "I will do it."  
  
Dende reaches out and puts his hand on Piccolo's chest. A wave of energy surrounded Piccolo as the merger began. Piccolo began to scream at the top of his lungs. Goten and Gohan heard it and looked over in that direction. They entered the room only to see the merger in progress. The screaming continued for several seconds before all was quiet. Piccolo's bed was now empty, and Dende stood alone. He stood there, fully aware of his new power. He now contained the combined strength of some of history's most powerful Nameks, and he knew that all to well.  
  
"Dende...", Gohan said, shocked at the sight.  
  
"That name no longer holds meaning with me...I am no longer just Dende, nor am I just Piccolo...I am no longer the young, inexperienced warrior...I have inherited Piccolo's vast knowledge and fighting ability. If it makes you feel better, you can call me Dende. I must go now. The planet needs me...", the powerful Namek said as he powered up and left in the direction of the ongoing battle.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Dende...", Gohan says.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back to present time...  
  
Aspar looked at his attacker. He couldn't believe his eyes. ~~A Namek? How? There's no way a Namek could be this powerful!~~  
  
Dende stared coldly at the bewildered Saiyan, and could only think of how much this one reminded him of Vegeta.   
  
Rekka looked over. "Dende...?", he said, surprised. ~~I can't believe his power...it's phenomenal! He's much stronger than anyone I've ever seen...how did he do it?~~  
  
Dende looked back, tossed Rekka two senzu beans, and then turned back to Aspar.  
  
Aspar stood up and looked at Dende. "Namek! I am the strongest in the universe, and now I will prove it!", he yells as he goes back into a fighting stance. "You will not catch me by surprise again!"  
  
Rekka ate a senzu bean. He regained his strength and sat up. He then flew over to Zucca and gave her one, too. She ate the bean, stood up, and looked over at Dende and Aspar.  
  
"Do you think he's strong enough to defeat Aspar?", Zucca asks.  
  
"I know he is. I could sense his power before he even left Dende's place. I don't know how he did it, but Dende is even more powerful than Piccolo now...", Rekka says.  
  
Aspar angrily fires a barrage of ki blasts at Dende. Dende easily dodges them all and then grins at Aspar.  
  
Dende holds out his hands in Aspar's direction. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!", he yells as a large spiraling blast comes out of his hands and hits Aspar, sending him all the way through the cliff he had crashed into.  
  
Aspar fell to the ground. ~~I don't know yet why or how, but there is no way I am strong enough to defeat this Namek! No matter...time for plan B!~~  
  
Aspar gets up and flies to his space-pod. ~~I don't need to defeat them...I will forget this retched planet for now...and concentrate on becoming the unchallenged leader of New Vegeta!~~  
  
The space-pod takes off, and Dende just stares as it heads into space.  
  
"We have to stop him!", Zucca shouts. "If he makes it back to New Vegeta, he will cause all kinds of chaos!"  
  
"Neither of you are strong enough to stop him.", Dende points out.  
  
"But you are, Dende!", shouts Zucca.  
  
"My place is Earth...I am this planet's guardian. I cannot just leave it at my whim.", Dende says. "What happens on New Vegeta is neither my business or my concern."  
  
"There has to be a way to stop him!", she screams.  
  
Dende stops walking and turns around. "There is one way...if you're willing to set aside a day before going after him..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---=* To be continued in Chapter 9: Time Chamber. *=---  
  



	9. Time Chamber

Chapter 9: Time Chamber  
  
"Dende...how is a day going to help? Aspar is much stronger than either of us. You need to come with us...", Zucca pleads.  
  
"If you two wish, you can spend a day training in the hyperbolic time chamber. Inside, one year will pass while only a day passes in the outside world.", Dende says.  
  
"Really?", Zucca asks in amazement.  
  
"Yes. Two may enter at a time, and you must spend an entire year inside. The conditions are ideal for training."  
  
"I may be able to get powerful enough to defeat Aspar if I do that...", Rekka says.  
  
"I want to go with you...this seems like a prime opportunity to increase my power...", Zucca says.  
  
"Then it is settled.", Dende says. "While you are training, I will get your space-pod repaired. I have not visited Capsule Corp. in nearly 100 years, but I'm sure they will know who I am."  
  
The two Saiyans nod, then the three of them power up and fly back to Dende's place.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once they arrive, Dende shows them to the chamber. "Remember, once you are inside, you are to spend a whole year inside. This is your last chance to reconsider.", he says.  
  
"We're ready!", Zucca says with assurance.  
  
Dende opens the door to the time chamber, and the two Saiyans step inside.  
  
Rekka looks around. "The air is so thin...", he says as the door shuts.  
  
"Wow...there's enough food here for an entire year!", Zucca shouts.  
  
Rekka looks over at the white void surrounding them. "It's endless...it seems to go on forever...but how?"  
  
"It's so quiet...", Zucca mentions. "...and hot...it's kind of hard to breathe."  
  
"Perfect conditions for some intensive training...", Rekka points out.  
  
"When do we start?", Zucca asks.  
  
"We start now."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dende stands outside Capsule Corp., the space-pod next to him. He knocks on the door.  
  
A young woman, about the age of 20 answers the door. "May I help you...". She blinks in surprise as she looks at the tall Namek warrior. "...sir?"  
  
"I need this space-pod repaired. I'm an old friend of the family here. You may have heard of me."  
  
"Oh yeah! You must be Dende! Wow...when my grandfather told me that Nameks looked really weird...wow, he wasn't kidding. Um, anyway, my name is Syrell."  
  
"I sense a fairly strong ki in you...do you fight?", Dende asks.   
  
"It's a thing with my family to train their children how to fight.", she says.  
  
"So...it is true...you are one of Vegeta's descendants."  
  
"Yes...I've heard many stories about him. What was he like?", she asks.  
  
"Irritable...headstrong...adversarial...and yet...a powerful warrior with determination like I had never seen before.", Dende says, trying to say as many nice things about Vegeta as he could.  
  
"That's what I've heard...", she says with a laugh. "So...why do you need the capsule?"  
  
Dende pauses and turns to her. He explains the story of all that had happened up to this point, and Syrell suddenly perked up.  
  
"This is so exciting! I want to go with them!", she shouts.  
  
"WHAT?! You wouldn't stand a chance against Aspar!"  
  
"Not to fight Aspar, silly...to see the new planet Vegeta. I am technically a princess of the old planet Vegeta, you know..."  
  
"You realize it will be dangerous...", Dende points out.  
  
"I understand...but they're taking me, whether you like it or not. I refuse to fix this space-pod unless I go with them. Besides, I can hold my own in a fight..."  
  
"Can you?", he asks.  
  
"I know all of Vegeta's attacks...all of them...he had Bulma log them in our computer database so that all his descendants would know them."  
  
Dende grumbles. "Fine...you can go with them...but you need to promise me you will be careful."  
  
"Awesome!", Syrell shouts as she runs to get her tools.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan and Goten sat atop Dende's place. Goten had an angry look on his face as he looked back to the time chamber.  
  
"You need to get over this, bro...", Gohan says. "She's a full Saiyan...of course she's going to be stronger than you."  
  
Goten hadn't stopped thinking about their battle. "She humiliated me...I can't stop thinking about our battle...and right now she's in the chamber getting even stronger. It's not fair!", he yells. "I'll show her...I can be just as strong as she is!"  
  
With that, Goten flies off.  
  
~~Why is this eating me up so much? She beat me! That's why! I wish I was more of a Saiyan than I am...I wish I could transform into a Super Saiyan...that would show her. Too bad the Dragonballs are gone due to Dende's merger with Piccolo. I could have wished to be fully Saiyan. Now all I can do is train.~~  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, inside the time chamber, Rekka and Zucca were continuing their training. The two Saiyans were flying back and forth, exchanging and blocking punches at a high speed.   
  
"You're doing quite well, Zucca. I'm impressed that you've been keeping up with me these past few weeks."  
  
"Thanks, Rekka. I need to get stronger.", she says. She then stops and gets a serious look on her face. "I want you to teach me how to be a Super Saiyan."  
  
Rekka looks at her. "You're certainly strong enough to do it...".  
  
"Then why haven't I already?", she asks in annoyance.  
  
"Dende explained it to me.", Rekka says. "Becoming a Super Saiyan is a physical change that's sparked by emotional reaction. You don't become a Super Saiyan through desire, but through necessity. You know what's going to happen to New Vegeta if Aspar takes power...use that to your advantage. I will show you how. You will become a Super Saiyan. I will see to that."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---=* To be continued in Chapter 10: The Training Continues. *=---  



	10. The Training Continues

Chapter 10: The Training Continues  
  
Zucca stands in the white void of the hyperbolic time chamber, staring over at Rekka. She stands ready in position. She was fully prepared to try and become a Super Saiyan.   
  
"Okay, now close your eyes...imagine Planet Vegeta in ruin...imagine Aspar is standing right in front of you...laughing at you...", Rekka says.  
  
Zucca does as he says. She powers up and begins to scream at the top of her lungs. She imagined Aspar killing the King and his followers, reducing whole cities to ruin. She cries out, "Leave my planet alone!". The energy around her intensifies...her hair begins to stand up and change color. She continues screaming as the transformation starts to take effect. Her dark eyes begin to flash to the same brilliant green that all Super Saiyans have. A minute later, there she stood, a female Super Saiyan. She couldn't believe the power that was coursing through her body. She felt more powerful than she ever had imagined she would be.  
  
Rekka grins. "Now I won't have to hold back my power when we train together."  
  
"Don't hold anything back...I want to be ready for Aspar."  
  
"We will be ready for him. Of that I am sure. I can sense that there is still another plateau to climb to, and we will both do just that. We will ascend, and then we will defeat Aspar...once and for all.", Rekka says coldly.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goten stands atop a cliff on a deserted island. He hurls blast after blast onto the ground below in anger.  
  
"If only I had more Saiyan blood...I could be a Super Saiyan...then that blasted Zucca wouldn't know what hit her!", he yells.  
  
He continues this for hours, takes a brief break and continues. Goten was determined to continue to train until he was stronger than her...no matter how long it took.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dende stood outside Capsule Corp. while Syrell fixed the space-pod.  
  
"Someone ought to design these things to land properly.", she snorts as she works.  
  
"How much longer?", Dende shouts.  
  
"Calm down, Dende, you told me I had a whole day...it should be done in an hour or so.", she says. "So anyway, you say the Dragonballs are gone now?"  
  
"Yes...when I merged with Piccolo I became a different being than the one I was before. Since the original entity that created the Dragonballs no longer exists, they also do not exist."  
  
"That sounds like a real bummer.", she says. "I hope that we'll do alright without them."  
  
"It's quite alright...the people of Namek sensed what happened. They most likely have a new guardian on the way as we speak, and that guardian can recreate the Dragonballs.", he says.  
  
"Hmm...looks like I'm all done here.", Syrell says with a smile. "Now, let's go see this place of yours..."  
  
Dende walks over and picks up the space-pod. "Can you fly?", he asks.  
  
She floats up into the air. "Of course I can fly...", she replies. "Now let's move out! Lead the way!"  
  
Dende takes off in the direction of Dende's place with Syrell closely behind.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the hyperbolic time chamber, Rekka and Zucca were fighting at an incredible pace. The two warriors were moving so fast that their voices had to catch up with them. Then Rekka stops.  
  
"Why did you stop?", she asks.  
  
"You're holding back...", he replies.  
  
"How...how did you know?", she said with a surprised look.  
  
"Because I have been too...perhaps we were both trying to lower ourselves to each other's levels, when in reality...both of us have ascended already.", he says. "Show me your true power...", he says.  
  
"As you wish...", she replies as she begins to power up. Rekka's eyes go wide. An enormous wave of energy surrounds her, her muscles grow to large proportions, and she simply smiles. She had ascended. Rekka looked on in awe, then he snapped out of it.  
  
"Now I will show you mine...", he says as he begins a similar transformation. This time Zucca was the one to look on in awe. She knew that as powerful as she was, Rekka was still stronger...he had also ascended.  
  
There they stood...two ascended Saiyans, staring at each other's raw power. Zucca was the first to strike...she hit hard and she hit fast. Rekka responded with a powerful punch to the chest. The two then went into their usual sparring routine. They kept this up as they approached the end of their year in the chamber.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dende lands and sets down the space-pod. Syrell takes a look around.  
  
Gohan comes to greet them. "Dende!", he yells. Then he sees Syrell standing next to him. He gets nervous and blushes. "Why hello there...", he says.  
  
"Oh brother...", Syrell says as she rolls her eyes.  
  
Gohan backs away and lowers his head.  
  
Suddenly, the three of them look toward the time chamber in shock.   
  
"Do you two sense that?", Syrell asks.  
  
"They're coming out...", Dende says.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goten stops his training and looks in the direction of Dende's place.   
  
"No! It's not possible! She's much stronger than before! Damn it!"  
  
He fires out all the ki blasts he can muster until the island explodes from his rage. He then floats there, holding his head and wondering how he will ever be able to be stronger than Zucca.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two Saiyans walk out into the open area. Their clothes were tattered and torn. The two of them both looked older and more mature. Gohan and Syrell just gazed at them in shock at their power. Dende could tell their power was great, but he had expected them to go that far in the chamber. Syrell looked Rekka and Zucca over, and couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
~~Unbelievable~~, she thought. ~~So this is what it felt like to be around Vegeta, I'll bet. Such intense power...it's incredible!~~  
  
Rekka looks over to Dende. "We're ready to depart. There's no time to waste."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---=* To be continued in Chapter 11: Saiyan Homeworld. *=---  



	11. Saiyan Homeworld

Chapter 11: Saiyan Homeworld  
  
Syrell opens the hatch to the space-pod. "I'm ready to go when you two are."  
  
Zucca blinks. "Who are you?", she asks.  
  
"This is Syrell...she is one of Vegeta's descendants, and she's the one who repaired the space-pod. She wants to go along...", Dende says.  
  
"You're going to need someone to take care of all the technological equipment...", she points out.  
  
"Alright, she can come along...let's just go, though...", Zucca urges.  
  
With that, the three of them climb inside the space-pod. Zucca and Rekka take their seats while Syrell closes the hatch and initiates the launching procedure. Gohan waves to them as the space-pod blasts off and heads into outer space.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Huh?", Dende said as he turned around and looked out into the sky.  
  
"What is it, Dende?", Gohan asks.  
  
"Another space-pod...", he says.  
  
"Not more Saiyans!", Gohan yells.  
  
"No...this one is different. There is only one being inside...a Namek..."  
  
"A Namek?"  
  
"The new guardian of Earth has arrived...", Dende says.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're approaching planet Vegeta...", Syrell says. "You take over from here, Zucca."  
  
Zucca puts on her headset. "Spaceport, this is space-pod 618-2B, requesting clearance to land."  
  
"You are cleared for landing, 618-2B.", the spaceport replies. "Proceed to landing pad C"  
  
"Acknowledged.", Zucca replies, cutting the transmission. "So far so good..."  
  
Rekka speaks up. "Keep your power level low, Zucca...we don't want Aspar to know we're here until we know what the situation is. Syrell...stay with us, and be careful."  
  
The space-pod enters the atmosphere and plops into a large, soft, landing pad. When the pad stops moving, Syrell opens the hatch, and the three warriors climb out. They look up to the sky, where Saiyans were flying all over the place.   
  
"Wow!", Syrell yells. "This place is so cool!"  
  
"You two look around, since this is a good chance to catch a glimpse of your heritage. I'll find out what I can about Aspar from my sources and meet you back at the space-pod."  
  
Rekka and Syrell nod and head off to take a look around. Zucca flies off to talk to some of her contacts within the Saiyan Elite Forces.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dende and Gohan looked over at the Namek spacecraft. The hatch opened and a Namek stepped out. He was apparently a Namekian Elder, due to his fairly old age. He carried a staff in his left hand, and had a grim look on his face. He walks up to Dende.  
  
"You must be Dende...", he says. "I am Dulcimer, the new guardian for this planet."  
  
"Glad you arrived so soon. Perhaps you could start by creating a new set of Dragonballs. We may need them for reviving people from Saiyan attacks."  
  
Duclimer nods. "I understand.", he says as he sits down on the ground and begins to chant. He waves his hands above the ground and concentrates. Suddenly, seven dragonballs phase into existence right in front of him. He stands and smiles. "And on my first try, too."  
  
With that, the Dragonballs float up into the air and scatter throughout the world. This surprised Dende. "What happened?"  
  
"I must have done the chant wrong...they scattered before the eternal dragon could be summoned.", Dulcimer pointed out.  
  
Dende speaks up. "Not all guardians get it right on the first try. It does not matter. We have no use for them right now. We will wait until a need arises."  
  
Dulcimer gets up and walks around. "My information on this place did not say that it would be this beautiful. It is truly a spectacular piece of architecture..."  
  
"I have enjoyed it for nearly a millennium...", Dende says.  
  
"A millennium? Oh, of course...I had forgotten that Piccolo and Kami were a part of you now.", Dulcimer says. "Where is my room?"  
  
"I will show you the way.", Gohan says as he leads the elder Namek off to his room.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goten looked up, and much to his surprise, he saw a Dragonball flying through the air. He quickly jumps up and grabs it.  
  
~~I don't know how the Dragonballs have returned, but now that they have...I could wish to be Saiyan. That's it, then. I'm going to find the other six Dragonballs...then I'll show that Zucca a thing or two!~~  
  
Goten flies off in search of the rest of the Dragonballs.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syrell looks to Rekka as the two walked. "Is this your first time here, too?", she asks.  
  
"I just found out I was a Saiyan...never knew this place existed until then...", he replies.  
  
"I knew about my Saiyan heritage all my life, and this is the first I've heard of this place...", she says.  
  
The two warriors walked around the capitol city all day, looking at shops and watching all the Saiyans go about their daily lives. They had been finding out a lot about their people as a whole and having fun in the process. They noticed that it was starting to get late, and they headed back to the space-pod. Zucca wasn't there yet, so they looked for a place that the three of them could stay. They finally located a hotel that would accept payment after they spent the night. Since they had no Saiyan money, they figured they would have to skip out on the bill. Rekka flew back and left a note on the space-pod telling Zucca where they were. When he got back to the room, Syrell was waiting with an annoyed look on her face.   
  
"They only gave us one bed!", she yells.  
  
"It won't be that big of an inconvenience. I will sleep on the floor. The two of you can take the bed.", he says.  
  
"Thanks.", she says. "I had a really fun time today, by the way..."  
  
Rekka couldn't believe it...he had had a great time that day, and he was beginning to form feelings for Syrell. "I had a good time, too..."  
  
The two looked into each others eyes, and moved slowly toward each other. Their lips locked, and they engaged in a long, passionate kiss.  
  
When she came up for air, she spoke. "You don't have to sleep on the floor..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, Zucca walks up to the space-pod and looks for the others. That's when her eyes catch the note. She grabs it and flies off toward the hotel. She picks up the key they left for her at the desk and goes up to the room. She opens the door and sees that the lights were out. She walks in and is surprised to see that there was only one bed, and even more surprised that Rekka and Syrell were in it together. Rekka was lying on his back while Syrell was leaning against him and had her arm lying across his body. Zucca looked around and saw their clothing scattered all over the room.   
  
~~Those two look like they had a fun time without me...~~, Zucca thinks as a smile crosses her lips. She grabs a pillow and blanket from the closet, sets the alarm, and goes to sleep on the floor.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---=* To be continued in Chapter 12: Aspar Strikes. *=---


End file.
